


Only If for a Night

by holyrabies



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-21
Updated: 2013-05-21
Packaged: 2017-12-12 11:50:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/811293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holyrabies/pseuds/holyrabies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A few months after Cas has fallen Dean decides to take him to a fair for a little cheering up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only If for a Night

They were somewhere in the South, Cas knew that much. As of late his attention hardly ever drifted away from his thoughts. Falling was a horror show to go through. Losing your entire family, and it being your fault.. How does one come back from that? “Hey, Cas, buddy we’re almost there.” Dean’s voice boomed from the drivers side, a sloppy grin on his face. Castiel had the privilege of sitting shotgun; Sam had stayed back at the motel. He could tell Dean meant well, wanted to try and cheer him up, but there wasn’t anything Cas could think that would do just that.  
Until he saw the lights. Colors exploding like rainbow grenades. People everywhere, the laughter from children filled the air. As the Impala slowed to a halt Dean turned to face Cas, smile still plastered on his face. “What do you think? Let’s have some fun.” Castiel couldn’t quite think of the proper thing to say, so he only slightly forced a smile and followed suit once Dean exited the car. The wafting wave of fried foods hit Cas’ nose instantly. Everything smelled wonderful and slightly revolting at the same time. As a human now he had to remember eating in large quantities wasn’t so good for his body. The excitement radiating off of Dean was enough to urge Cas to move himself towards the ticketing booth.

It was a warm night, stars shone in the sky trying to outshine the lights below. It was to his knowledge that county fairs such as this one were a happy and yearly fun thing to do for humans. You could go on rides, scream into the night and no one questioned it, you could eat until your belly expanded in protest. A hefty woman with the jolliest face nested at a fairly used fold out table, a roll of tickets sat before her. Cas kept a few feet behind Dean as he sauntered up to the woman. Cas couldn’t remember ever seeing his friend so child like; it made him smile. “Tickets for two, please.” Dean said, pulling out enough money for the both of them. The woman smiled, took the money, and gladly handed over the stubs.

A hand waved in Cas’ direction and he hurried along through the entrance. The scene that lay upon him made Cas stop in his tracks. It was amazing. So much brightness, so many people, games and prizes, the food. Dean couldn’t help but notice the way Cas just stood there, dumbfounded. With a gentle hand he reached out to yank at the sleeve of Cas’ jacket, pulling him to his side. That same hand rose to snake across Cas’ backside until Dean’s entire arm was hanging over the male’s shoulders. “We can do anything you like. There’s a Ferris wheel, bumper cars, even baby sized roller coasters. I can win you a fish.” With his free hand Dean pointed to a stand with bottles in a large group, rings being tossed over them, slipping and missing. Tiny bags of fish sat perfectly to the right of the bottles, peering out like confused.. well.. fish. “That seems cruel, Dean. Why are they in those bags? Can they breathe?” Cas said, concern riding over his face. Dean only shook his head and gave a laugh, redirecting them down an aisle of plush filled goodness.

Rows and rows of walls filled with giant slinkies, colorful toys, and soft looking stuffed animals lined their path. Just when Cas was getting used to Dean being so very close he pulled off to go investigate a dart throwing game. Apparently the object of the game was to pop balloons and after a certain number is reached you get a prize. To no surprise Dean hit that number, popping colors one after the other. Cas stood by his side, watching Dean’s every move. It gave Dean a slight ego boost. “I’ll take that.” Dean said, pointing to a grey stuffed animal in the form of a cat. As he turned to present Cas with his prize Dean’s smile flickered seeing the expression on Cas’ face. It was a mixture of surprise and confusion. “Cas, you okay?” Dean asked, the cat still in mid-present. Without hesitation Cas reached out and accepted the cat, and with a smile he let it slip that this was his first gift. With the cat cradled under his arm Cas gripped Dean’s hand to drag him to another booth. They ventured from booth to booth for an hour, Dean winning at them all and Cas racking up an impressive gift haul.

A few more games and Cas had run out of room to grip anymore prizes. While Dean went full force at the strange bottle ring game Castiel spent his time handing out his winnings. All but the kitty were given away. Smiling to himself Cas turned back to Dean, who was now practically fuming at the game, on the brink of yelling it was rigged. Cas thought it a good idea for them to get some food. He suggested the idea to Dean and got a silent nod. The two of them walked in silence out of the gaming area and found a stand selling fried batter sprinkled with white powder. They found a table to sit at, each on the opposite side, the kitty sitting safely in Cas’ lap. His first bite of the golden food was an explosion of flavor. “Mmmm.” was all that came out of his mouth, which was coated in powdered sugar. Dean laughed, his happiness stirring a smile in Cas. “What is it, Dean?” he asked, stuffing another piece of the delicious fair food into his mouth. “You’ve got a little something..” Dean brushed his fingers across his own lips, “around your mouth.” He said, another laugh erupting. Licking at his lips another small moan came out. Who knew human food could taste so good?

They didn’t really talk, just ate and flashed each other the occasional smile. The silence was nice to Cas, it was nice with Dean. Before too long they had vanished from their table, back into the crowd, only this time the rides were their main focus. You had your basic fair rides, bumper cars, top spin, UFO, a carousel ringing out a soothing tune. The Ferris wheel lighting up the sky caught Cas’ attention. With kitty in hand, and his fingers tugging at Dean’s shirt, he practically dragged him towards the slow rotating site. “Slow down, buddy.” Dean said, prying Cas’ fingers from his body. For just a moment their digits entwined and both of them fumbled awkwardly, a blush staining Dean’s cheeks, a smile thrown across Castiel’s lips.

A blue lift called their name, and they climbed in, the kitty clutched in Cas’ grip. “Now, if you get scared just relax.” Dean cooed out trying to be reassuring. Sadness crept into Cas’ tone, his eyes adverting to the smaller growing crowd below them, “I used to be an angel, Dean, I could fly. I’ve soared higher than you could even imagine.” His words broke, his breathing became deep. Dean felt his heart being tugged. Not knowing what else to do he positioned himself to wrap his arms around Cas, pulling the male into his embrace. Cas was so caught off guard for the first few moments he only sat there, motionless, breathing in the scent of Dean. Slowly however, his own arms coiled their way around the midsection of Dean.

The giant wheel came to a full stop with the two of them rested at the highest point. Up here the wind could be felt, the fresh coolness felt nice against their flushed cheeks. Finally they pulled away from one another and let their eyes wander out before them. Cas could see everything from up here. The food stands, the games, even where the little fish in plastic prisons were. Even the stars seemed closer. His eyes lit up when he saw them twinkling down at him. Tears welled and fell, leaving wet streaks on Cas’ cheeks. “Cas…” Dean said, concern plaguing his face. Cas never let his gaze drop from the sky, but spoke softly to Dean, his voice gaining a bit of joy. “You brought me to them again, you let me fly.” The words touched Dean more than he thought they would. He found himself swallowing the urge to shed a few tears. Instead he thought it better to place his hand on top of Castiel’s. Once again their fingers embraced but this time they stayed like that for the entire ride.

A few more rides and greasy meals later the two were ready to call it a night. “Thank you, Dean.” Cas beamed out when they arrived at the Impala. Dean only smiled and climbed into the car, followed directly by Cas. It only took a few miles of riding in a calm silence for Cas to slip off into a sleep. When Dean chanced a glance to his wore out friend he caught a sight of something grey tucked safely under Cas’ arm; the prize he had won. Such a loving look Dean gave the sleeping Castiel, now it was his turn to do the watching over. Following the moon back to the motel the Impala drove smoothly on an empty highway, while soft rock melodies drifted from her slightly opened windows. They seemed to be the only two people in the world at that moment, two friends who’s bond had deepened, and it was perfectly pleasant.


End file.
